


the Merry Month of May

by Diggy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, AU, F/M, Fantastic Prompts, Fantastic Prompts and Where to Find Them, Lazy Mornings, Modern, Pregnancy, newtina, pregnant tina, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Prompt fill for "Fantastic Prompts and Where to Find Them":“What kind of article were you reading?” Newt asked absently.  She watched him intently as he refocused on his tiny notebook and all its scribbles, and knew his attention was far gone by the time she’d reply. To prove her point, she smirked as a devious thought came to mind.[Modern Newtina AU]





	the Merry Month of May

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely ladies at "Fantastic Prompts" and this week's prompt, "The Merry Month of May."
> 
> If you like this short-fic or any of my additional fanfiction, leave a comment and let me know.

 

_ _

**the Merry Month of May,** prompt by FantasticPrompts.tumblr

* * *

 

 

_ “The Merry Month of May,”  _ Porpentina Scamander said aloud to her heavily focused husband beside her.

The man raised his head at her voice with the cap of his pen between his teeth but with his eyes still focused on his work. “What did you say, Love?” In his hands, a well-worn notebook was open, pen hovering just over the surface of scribbles and thoughts that were yet to be sewn together into a new revision of the latest edition of his text. 

“The Merry Month of May,” Tina repeated lightly. She closed the laptop screen to smile at him. “It was the title of the article I was reading.” She carefully set the computer on the bedside table and pushed the cushioned lap desk off her swollen middle. It fell to the floor with a muffled thud.

“What kind of article were you reading?” Newt asked absently.  She watched him intently as he refocused on his tiny notebook and all its scribbles, and knew his attention was far gone by the time she’d reply. To prove her point, she smirked as a  _ devious  _ thought came to mind. 

“Oh, you know,” she moved towards him, lying on her side until her belly pressed lightly against his arm. “Just one of those women’s magazine articles about pregnancy.” She watched him closely to ensure he  _ truly _ wasn’t listening to her. As predicted, the intensely focused Magizoologist simply continued scratching out words and scribbling down notes with the pen cap still between his teeth, the tip of his tongue just barely beginning to poke out the corner of his mouth.  _ He hadn’t heard a word she’d said. _

“There was an article in this month’s issue discussing the benefits of multiple orgasms during late term pregnancy.”

The cap fell from his mouth as he abruptly turned his eyes to her. He cocked a brow and widened his eyes, his lips slightly parted. It would seem he was suddenly more than willing to hear her ramblings. “Multiple what?” He spoke roughly while watching her with increasingly dark and vibrant green eyes. 

Tina smirked, one of her hands slowly sliding over his warm skin. She walked her fingers like tiny legs over his cotton-covered chest and magnificently toned stomach, and bit her lip with a twinkle glowing in her dark eyes. “Well apparently there are multiple benefits to having sex during pregnancy.” Her fingers finally reached the notebook in his lap, and slowly turned it away until it slid off the bed and clattered to the floor in a muffled heap. 

Instead, the magizoologist divided his attention between her lips and eyes as she moved closer to him. “And orgasms  _ especially _ can be beneficial to both mother and child.” 

The reaction to her last statement was almost instantaneous. Newt moved swiftly, sliding an arm beneath her ribs so he could push her onto her back and hold himself over her body with an approving laugh from the  _ glowing _ brunette. She adjusted herself against the mountain of cushions as he braced himself an arm at either side of her shoulders while his steamy mouth kissed her neck and nipped at her skin with newfound determination. She purred in appreciation as he moved his lips over her collar and toward the v-neck of her nightgown. His teeth scraped her flushed skin, but remained gentle as he neared the sensitive swells he knew she didn’t want touched. He felt her heartbeat quickening beneath his lips and smirked.

“I suppose I owe you a few, then.”

Her laugh echoed through the room with a gleefully. 

His notebook remained forgotten for the remainder of the day, not that either of the Scamander's had any objections.

_ The Merry Month of May, indeed. _


End file.
